


Say My Name

by epsilonfive



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Papa Mike, Rough Sex, protective mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: “Be a good boy for me now, Jesse,” Walt said darkly, eyes almost black holes despite their regular green colour. “Say my name.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy okay so, originally this idea was going to be a pwp, based on a prompt on the kink meme that wasn't filled out, which was the infamous 'say my name' line except in the bedroom between Walt and Jesse.
> 
> After some discussion with my good friend mochocho, she suggested I write it as a continuation from messages and it helped a great deal since I didn't really know how to start it otherwise.
> 
> So this is a sequel to Messages, but technically can be read as a stand alone. I tried to keep the timeline as close to the original as possible so that this could just be an... unshown event that happens ;) However if there are any inconsistancies I apologise.

Jesse was four minutes late.

Walt heard the knock to his door and with a sigh, stood to go answer it. 

When he opened it, Jesse looked kind of ruffled, like he had been up to some business or other before arriving. 

Walt raised his eyebrow and Jesse scoffed in response.

“Dude, I have other shit to do besides you y’know,” Walt didn’t back down, so Jesse continued. “Yo I’m sorry okay? Can I come in already, I need--”

He was cut off by Walt grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him inside.

“Hey, hey, easy--!” was all he managed to get out before Walt’s lips were crushed against his own. In the haze, Jesse heard the door slam and let out a soft ‘uhf’ sound against Walt’s mouth as his back met the wall.

“You’re late,” Walt murmured against Jesse’s neck after he’d left a hickey a leper would blanch at. Jesse’s hands, which had automatically come up to rest at the base of Walt’s neck balled into fists.

“Hey, I gave you an estimation, not an exact appointment asshole,” Jesse hissed as Walt chose in that moment to bite Jesse’s neck -- hard. “T-The hell is with you today? I told you to lay off the hickeys.”

Walt growled then, pulling back to give Jesse one of those intimidating dark looks. It was so intense that Jesse couldn’t hold eye contact too long and looked away. Walt gripped Jesse’s sides even tighter, relishing the hitch in Jesse’s breath that came with it.

“Just now you said you needed something,” Walt began, inclining his head in an attempt to gain eye contact. “Look at me, Jesse.” Walt commanded, causing Jesse to reluctantly bring his gaze up back to Walt’s.

“Well I was gonna say what it was before you went all crazy ass on me,” Jesse mumbled, trying his best to seem defiant. “So now you’re never gonna know.”

The beginnings of a smirk were on Jesse’s face before he heard a low sound and felt a knee jammed between his legs.

“Fuck! Wh--” He bit his lip so hard it hurt to stop himself from crying out as Walt rubbed his knee back and forth. Jesse was already hard when they’d started making out so there was no way for him to hide his arousal.

“Seems I don’t need to ask, but...” Walt cooed as he leaned in to nibble at Jesse’s earlobe causing the boy to let out a muffled sound of pleasure. “What do you need, Jesse? Tell me.”

There was a finality in Walt’s voice that told Jesse it was best to go along with it no matter how much Walt’s smugness pissed him off.

“I need...” He started, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. “I need your dick in me, alright?” He said quickly, tensing up even more. “I need you to fuck me already before I remember how sick I am for wanting a dude like you of all poeple to rail me.” He finished in a single breath.

“...Satisfactory,” Walt said eventually, removing his knee from the warmth of between Jesse’s thighs and earning himself a pleasing little whine from Jesse who was desperately trying to cling to the wall for a grip that did not exist.

“Hey! Satis--?!” Jesse sputtered indignantly as he came back down to earth. He couldn’t finish however, since Walt decided once again to silence Jesse with a well timed kiss. Jesse punched Walt’s shoulder angrily and squirmed, but the dude was annoyingly good at making out, so it wasn’t long before Jesse went sort of limp, languidly swirling his tongue around Walt’s when it licked along his lips.

They must have been moving because Jesse found himsel falling backwards and landing on something soft which he would soon discover was Walt’s bed.

“Jeez, ain’t even gonna wine and dine me first?” Jesse said with a smirk, causing Walt to roll his eyes.

“I thought you ‘needed’ me inside you right away,” Jesse flushed. “Like you were going to die if I didn’t--”

“Yeah, yeah okay I get it I’m a horny schoolboy now will you _just_ \--” Jesse snapped, trying not to seem flustered as he kicked his shoes off.

Walt obliged and ‘just’ did what Jesse needed, wasting no time in shucking the boy’s jeans and clambering over him, pushing Jesse’s shirt up and exposing the softness of his belly.

Jesse’s pulse raced as Walt simply ran his hands all over Jesse’s stomach and chest, grazing a nipple and earning a gasp from the body below him. Once Walt replaced his hands with his mouth, Jesse began to truly writhe, a hand coming to grip Walt’s shoulder like an anchor and the other pressing against his own mouth in a vain attempt to keep quiet.

Walt looked up ater a while and smirked at this, holding Jesse’s eye contact as he sucked at a particularly soft spot near Jesse’s hip, leaving yet another mark of ownership. Jesse didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see just how easily this guy could make him come undone, but at the same time he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Just when he was about to make some kind of snarky remark at how Walt was taking forever, the latter straightened up to his knees and pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pants pocket. The disgust must’ve been evident on Jesse’s face, for Walt shrugged as though it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“I was prepared,” He said simply, popping the cap and pouring some of its contents on his fingers, keeping eye contact with Jesse the whole time. The look both excited and frightened Jesse, causing him to shuffle about and open his legs willingly, exposing himself to Walt and knowing that this time there was no playing around. No waiting to be coaxed to open up to whatever Walt was going to do to him.

Walt looked pleased as he leaned over Jesse, breath ghosting over Jesse’s aching cock and eliciting a twitch of the hips from him. Two fingers teased Jesse’s entrance, causing Jesse’s already rapid breathing to increase even more.

“C-c’mon already,” He managed to whimper, pressing himself against the welcomed pads of Walt’s fingers. “If you’re waiting for me to like, beg or whatever, we’re gonna be here for a long fucking-- _uhn_!”

Apparently Walt wasn’t waiting for that because at that moment he’d slid his fingers to their ends inside of Jesse and immediately curled them.

“Oohf-- fuck--” Jesse cursed, the feeling of fullness causing him to gasp to catch breath as though he was drowning. “Sh-shit--”

Walt didn’t waste any time, making a sort of come hither motion repeatedly with the digits and angling it this way and that, trying to find the right place that made Jesse completely lose himself.

After a few moments of alternating between jabbing, scissoring and curling motions, Jesse gave a yelp that indicated to Walt that he’d found the right place. He paused for a fraction of a second, causing Jesse to hold his breath before he began to mercilessly ram his fingers against that spot with a grunt of effort.

Jesse practically howled, arching off the bed as his hands fell to scrabble at the sheets, all thought of trying to keep himself quiet gone out of his mind as his vision flashed a hot white and he had to screw his eyes shut

It was too much and not enough all at the same time and Jesse could just about feel Walt’s other hand on his thigh, keeping him prized open so that could take full advantage of Jesse’s helpless position (not that Jesse minded, it was too good to worry about seeming unaffected by Walt’s ability in the sack).

Walt posessed surprising stamina and strength as it was an age before Jesse couldn’t take it any more and needed something a little more substantial to replace the now too small fingers ravaging his insides.

“Need--” He began, barely able to get words out between pants and moans. Walt slowed down his motions and Jesse opened his eyes slowly to see Walt looking at him with those same dark eyes. “More, please, I need your dick man,” He said desperately, cheeks already too red to flush anymore with embarrassment.

Walt smirked and straightened up, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on Jesse’s thigh -- Jesse being too out of it to protest or even care much.

“I thought we were 'going to be here a long fucking time' before you would plead for more,”

“Sh-shut up!” Jesse growled, weakly trying to reach for Walt’s wrist to both pull him inwards and squeeze it irritably. “Who cares, just, fucking _do it_ \--” Jesse knew he was tripping over his words now but he needed it, and he was prepared to put up with whatever gloating may come out of it.

“Alright, son,” Walt said quietly as he undid his slacks, freeing his own achingly hard cock and reaching for the lube again that had been discarded to the side earlier.

Jesse practically gave Walt a pout when he realised that Walt had no intention of undressing at all whereas Jesse was completely bare from the waist down, and Walt gave Jesse’s thigh a pat briefly, which only enraged the boy even more. It felt so goddamn condescending.

Thankfully Walt didn’t take too long preparing himself and pressing his cockhead against Jesse’s slick hole, causing Jesse to struggle to prop himself up slightly on his elbows and for his gaze to travel from Walt’s own to where they were about to join and back up to Walt again.

With a look that said more than words ever could, Walt sank deep inside Jesse slowly, causing Jesse to collapse back down and clench and unclench the sheets repeatedly.

He was whole again.

* * *

  _It was the last meet of the day, and Mike was looking forward to a rest and a stiff drink when he got home. Jesse had been inconviniently there when Mike had tried to make a stealthy getaway in his car to avoid being questioned by Walter, which he suspected even though he’d expressly said that he would handle the business side, and Walter should stick to the chemistry. Harbouring no grudge against the boy and having some affection for him, he’d agreed to let Jesse come along when he’d asked. Jesse looked like he could use a break on the open road._

_The kid had apparently eased up on the texts to Walter, and Mike was unsure whether that was good or bad news. There was no way that Jesse could have known however that Mike had seen those messages, and even if he’d figured it out, he sure as hell would find another way to keep in contact with that jackass. He was stubborn like that, a trait which Mike reluctantly admired and saw a bit of himself in._

_Unfortunately however, at the same time, Jesse seemed extra eager to hurry and finish the jobs for the business which gave Mike the sickening fear that Jesse planned to see Walter when they’d finished._

_Mike wondered how he would approach talking to Jesse about his and Walter’s relationship without tipping the kid off about the reading of the messages between them as they drove silently with the sun setting behind them._

_Jesse, who had lit up a few minutes previous, was staring out the window, directing the smoke he blew out from his lungs out of it, which Mike appreciated. He thought about how much the two of them had eased up around each other, had relaxed more and more as the days had gone on, and it made him feel warm inside. It instilled this strange urge to protect the boy as if he was his own._

_Mike would never say this of course, but for a while now he had been keeping a sharper eye out for Jesse this time than before. It was the reason he could barely contain his rage and contempt for the kind of sick stunt Walter was pulling with Jesse. The man had far too much power over Jesse and it was high time someone took that from him._

_The only problem was Jesse himself._

_He just couldn’t see that sooner or later he’d end up dead or worse at the hands of the man he let touch him and kiss him and whatever other foul things they did in the cover of night._

_“Listen, kid,” He began slowly, quietly, in a way that would sound the least accusatory._

_Jesse turned to look at Mike, brow raised and eyes bright._

_“Yeah?”_

_Mike’s mouth twisted as he thought about what to say next. ‘I know about you and Walter’ -- suspicious. ‘You and Walter’s relationship seems not so completely professional’ -- suspicious. He supposed outrightly saying ‘get your things, pack up and come with me and we’ll get away from that piece of shit’ wouldn’t work either._

_Mike glanced at Jesse, who was looking at him with an expression of both curiosity and a hint of concern._

_“Nothin’. Don’t worry. We’re almost there,” He decided on at last, mentally kicking himself and sighing as they rounded a corner into some god forsaken, desserted place with all sorts of jagged, ruined buildings to have secret conversations in._

_“Okay,” Mike began as the car stopped and hoped against hope that Jesse wouldn’t suspicious of his next request -- he shouldn’t, it had been a while since the first one after all. “Care to do a sweep for us, kid?”_

_“Uh... Mike,” Jesse said gingerly as he looked around then back to Mike again. “There’s like, nothing here. Not even a plant. I think we’re good.”_

_“Can never be too careful,” Mike said lamely, wishing he had a better reasoning to give Jesse. “C’mon, it won’t take long. My guy won’t show if he senses somethin’ is off. Just scope the traditional space around us then we can finish this.”_

_Jesse raised his eyebrow again at Mike’s comments, before seemingly deciding that it would be easier to just do what was requested of him._

_“Alright man, I’ll check it out,”_

_Mike had to stop himself breathing a sigh of relief as Jesse agreed, watching the latter open the car door and shimmy out, thankfully leaving his jacket behind without prompting. Mike waited until Jesse rounded a corner some ways off before hastily reaching into Jesse’s jacket pocket._

_He withdrew the phone carefully and held it in both hands, squeezing it tightly, willing it to not contain anything new since the last time he’d checked it._

_Today was not a good day._

_He flipped it open, went to the inbox and discovered... new messages. A few of them._

_He was lucky he’d trained himself to keep his emotions in check because he was pretty sure he was about to snap Jesse’s phone in two which would leave him with an explanation to give._

_Taking a deep breath, he opened the first message since he’d last checked._

**_“Jesse.”  
_ **

**_“What do you want”  
_ **

**_“You know what I want.”  
_ **

**_“Again? What makes me so lucky”  
_ **

**_“Shut up and get your ass round here now. I don’t have time for games.”  
_ **

**_“You’re one to talk asswipe, playing games with me is all you ever do”  
_ **

**_“Do you want to feel good or not? Tonight I won’t make you wait, I promise.”  
_ **

**_“Are you wearing it?”  
_ **

**_“Excuse me?”  
_ **

**_“My present. Are you wearing it?”  
_ **

**_“Yes, Jesse. I’m wearing it. Thank you, it keeps excellent time.”  
_ **

**_“Good”  
_ **

**_“Satisfied? Will you come over now?”  
_ **

**_“Okay”  
_ **

**_“Jesse.”  
_ **

**_“Yeah?”  
_ **

**_“Say my name."  
_ **

**_“Mr White?”  
_ **

**_“No. Not that.”  
_ **

**_“Then what?”  
_ **

**_“You know what, Jesse.”  
_ **

**_“Heisenberg”  
_ **

**_“That’s it. Good boy. That’s damn right.”_ **

_Mike’s eye twitched as he read that name, and everything in his guts screamed at him to get the kid the hell out of there before it was too late. He almost got out the car and set out to find Jesse and bring him back to it, driving him as far away as possible from that guy, but he stopped himself, taking a few deep breaths._

_He wasn’t going to be irrational like Walter, even if it killed him._

_Stop. Think._

_If he told the kid to be careful, it would only make Walter suspicious as Jesse would give it away. If he told Jesse to leave right now, that wouldn’t do any good either. All it would do was make Jesse go on the defensive and say he knew what he was doing._

_The only option left to him was the element of surprise. He’d go to Walter’s house (without needing to check for the White family as he was certain that Walter would make sure they were out of the house before inviting Jesse over) and make him show his true colours which for some reason Jesse stubbornly refused to see._

_Realising it had been quite a while since he’d sent Jesse off to scout the area, he placed the phone back in Jesse’s jacket pocket and was just shuffling back into his own seat when he heard the car door open. He looked up to see Jesse peering in._

_Jesse’s face showed no aggression as he assured Mike the area was clear, and Mike relaxed in relief. It seemed Jesse hadn’t caught him, though it had been close. He’d have to be more careful next time._

_“Get in,” He said with a clear of his throat, waiting for Jesse to climb back into the car before continuing. “'S only me that’s gonna go out for the meet,”_

_Jesse opened his mouth to argue but Mike shook his head and it silenced him._

_“I only told him about me so seein’ you with me is gonna make him disappear.”_

_Jesse huffed but reluctantly nodded, sinking into his seat and pulling his jacket to his lap._

_Mike didn’t like the way Jesse began handling the buldge in his jacket pocket where his phone was stashed._

* * *

 Walt was going too goddamn slow.

Jesse was keening and bucking, trying to speed up Walt’s thrusts, but for some reason Walt’s pace stayed slow as though it was under the guise of being gentle or some shit.

“H-harder damnit,” Jesse snapped as his nails scraped along the fabric of Walt’s shirt at the shoulders. “Fuck me _harder_ already! I thought you said you weren’t gonna make me wait?”

Walt raised an eyebrow looking somewhat amused, and finally raised himself up a little so that he could speed up, though only slightly. It was still a relief however as Jesse felt his prostate being jabbed a little more forcefully and the feeling was delicious. 

Jesse’s hands had come to rest at Walt’s forearm, the grip on them tight as he carefully looked up into Walt’s eyes. They were as intense as ever, seemingly watching every expression Jesse made, and when Jesse’s gaze was hitched up a little due to their movements, he could see why.

It was there.

That hat.

The brim of it unmistakable at Walt’s brow.

How had Jesse not seen it before? Had Walt somehow put it on between the time Jesse had arrived and now? Had Jesse simply not noticed it because of how desperate they were earlier? How could he have missed it?

These questions plagued his mind and stirred something deep in his gut, something that made him feel kind of sick, and the expression must have shown on his face because Walt looked delighted.

“Be a good boy for me now, Jesse,” Walt said darkly, eyes almost black holes despite their regular green colour. “Say my name.”

“M... Mr. Wh--” Jesse began, knowing full well it was the wrong answer, but still having hope that it might not be. 

He daren’t finish.

Walt said nothing, just inclined his head slightly in a way that made Jesse feel like that was his first and final strike, and that his next answer better be right.

He swallowed thickly, one hand losing its grip on Walt’s arm and dropping to the wrist, feeling the watch there that he’d given Walt not long ago for his birthday.

“ _Heisenberg_.”

There was silence that felt like forever, Jesse’s grip on the watch tightening slightly as though he hoped it would bring Walt back to himself.

Then, as though time had to speed up to make up for the moments it had stopped, Walt began thrusting mercilessly, snatching his arms out from Jesse’s grip so he could hook both elbows under Jesse’s knees and hold them up and apart.

Jesse cried out as he was maneouvered and pounded into with abandon, fingers gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles had gone white.

“Sl-slow down--! H-holy shi-- oh  _God_ ,” Jesse cried, trying to squeeze down on Walt’s dick to slow him some, but Walt was having none of it. If anything it seemed to spur him on, and Jesse had to admit it felt good to be fucked senseless and not have to think about anything anymore aside from feeling good, as there was no room in him for anything else.

His mouth opened in a silent scream, his whole body feeling as though there were electric currents running through him all the way to his extremeties, and after a few more well placed thrusts the scream that had been trapped in his throat escaped him and he was sure people could have heard him twenty doors down.

“It’s you and me til the end, Jesse,” Walt huffed, leaning over to kiss Jesse roughly and pull away with the bottom lip caught between his teeth. “You and me against the world. No one else. Do you understand?”

Jesse was too busy moaning and trying not to pass out to answer, but Walt was not about to let him get out of it that easily. The next words came out low and rough, each one permeated by a particularly hard thrust.

“I -- said -- do -- you -- understand?!”

“Y- _yes_!” Jesse forced himself to wail, thighs starting to ache from the amount of times Walt’s hip bones had slammed into them.

He reached down to touch himself, unable to hold on much longer, but Walt slapped his hand away.

“No. Not yet, son. Make me come first, like a good boy.” 

Jesse was hardly in a position to do anything about that, and he was about to voice as such, when Walt’s lip twitched in the way it did just before he was about to come. Figuring that he wouldn’t have to do much, Jesse did his best to buck up to meet Walt’s thrusts, to clench down on Walt’s dick, to scrape his nails along Walt’s back in the way Walt liked.

It wasn’t long before Walt was coming, gasping, his hips juddering as he spilled himself inside of Jesse. The warmth of it, the satisfaction that he’d made Walt come made Jesse let out a hum of contentment, which was quickly turned to a whine as he realised Walt had stopped.

Jesse writhed and made impatient noises; if Walt didn’t up and pound him again soon he’d go soft and the selfish asshole would be the only one reaching the peak of pleasure.

Unfortunately Walt did the exact opposite, pulling out of Jesse slowly with a grunt and repositioning his glasses.

Jesse was ready to give him hell for that, eyebrows knitting together in anger, but before he could he felt something at his entrance again, and deduced it was Walt’s hand before three fingers were shoved inside of him to replace the loss of fullness.

Walt’s fingers writhed and curled in different times like tendrils, and it felt so good Jesse was sure one touch to his cock and he’d be in pieces in no time. He gingerly reached to touch himself again, and when he wasn’t stopped in doing so, wrapped a hand around himself.

It took all but three tugs for him to come with a shout, painting stripes along his own belly and narrowly missing staining his shirt.

He was suspended for a few moments, tense with the strain of coming harder than he could remember, before he collapsed back down, gasping for air as he tried to catch the breath that had paused whilst his body was rigid.

“Shit,” He managed to whisper eventually, bringing a hand to his forehead as white spots still danced in front of his eyes. “Jesus...”

He removed his hand in time to see Walt looming over him, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Jesse’s breath almost caught in his throat. Walt said nothing, and then--

He moved down and took Jesse’s face in his hands in that oh so familiar way, thumbs gently stroking Jesse’s skin.

“My Jesse. My unbreakable partner. You belong t-- ...with me,” He corrected himself, causing Jesse to give him a confused look, not dissimilar to the one he gave when Walt said that it was the beginning of his whole life all that time ago. Then, softly; “Where did you go with Mike today?”

Jesse’s insides froze with terror. How the hell did he know? How in the _hell_ does this guy know everything and anything?

Jesse opened his mouth to try and come up with some kind of lie when they both heard the front door burst open.

“Ah,” Walt said simply, getting up and calmly tucking himself back into his pants.

Jesse barely had enough time to even register what was going on before he heard footsteps approaching and lurched upwards, wincing a little as an ache shot through his spine. He hastily scrubbed his front with his hand to try and rid it of the mess and just about had one foot in his pants before the bedroom door swung open and Mike stood there, ready to breathe fire.

“Where is he you son of a bitch?!” Mike snapped, a silenced gun pointed directly at Walt’s head. “I know he’s he--” Mike’s gaze fell upon Jesse who was still putting his pants on, and the gun quivered. “Jesus.”

Jesse was pretty sure he’d never felt more embarrassed in his entire life as he span around and tugged up his pants as quickly as possible.

Walt gave Mike a look of what seemed like pleasant surprise, and that alone almost made Mike pulled the trigger. God that bastard was so smug and self confident, it was poisonous even being in the same room as him.

“Let the kid go Walter,” Mike said calmly, to which Walt extended his arms.

“He can go any time he wants, I’m not holding him captive,” Walt said simply as he glanced at Jesse. “If you want to go, Jesse, then go.”

Jesse finally turned back around, now dressed, and looked first to Walt then to Mike with an awkward expression on his face.

“Mike...” Jesse raised his hands and Mike growled; not again. Jesse was _not_ going to protect that piece of filth again. “I dunno what you’re thinking, but it wasn’t... we were just--” He looked at Walt helplessly who shrugged, smoothing out his shirt.

“Thanks a lot asshole,” Jesse mumured before stepping closer to Mike. “Put the gun down Mike, there’s nothing-- I’m okay,” He put his hand on Mike’s shoulder comfortingly, and Walt made a sound which caused Jesse to look at him, then immediately lower his hand. “Look, we were just.... we were just fucking, alright? I wanted him to. I wanted it, all of it, okay? So it’s alright.”

He tried to smile a little at Mike, but it showed as more of a grimace.

“No, it’s not _alright_ ,” Mike practically snarled, lowering the gun slowly and looking at Jesse. “I saw what you called him, kid. I saw the texts,”

Jesse’s face morphed from confusion to anger as he felt his privacy had been violated.

“Hey! Those are private! Why were you going through my phone man?!” Jesse snapped, his cheeks -- which had just about finally lost the red stain to them -- flushing once more. “What gives you the right--”

“It doesn’t matter,” Mike cut him off, his face scrunching up slightly in what seemed like disgust. “What matters is things have gone too far and I can’t stand by and watch him destroy you from the inside out.”

Jesse sniffed and his eyes sparkled, tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes. 

He gave Mike a look that simply said, _please don’t be disappointed in me._

_Please don’t hate me._

_Please don’t think I’m scum._

That look broke Mike’s heart.

Of course he didn’t blame the kid. Jesse was sweet and kind and good and soft and _malleable_ and unfortunately found himself in the hands of someone who loved nothing more than moulding someone to his will.

“You got anything to say?” Mike said eventually, looking over at Walt who had remained quiet since his last remark.

“Only that I’m sorry for any confusion, Mike,” The steadiness and confidence in Walt’s tone made Mike’s skin crawl. “All Jesse and I were doing was spending time outside of work. Not illegal now is it?”

Mike couldn’t even find the words to express what he was feeling, so he hoped it was visible enough on his face before he turned to Jesse, face softened.

“Let’s get outta here,” 

Jesse looked at Walt as though asking permission to be able to leave. Walt said nothing, only made his way over to Jesse and thumbed his lower lip before leaning in for a very slow yet deep kiss.

Mike had to look away then, but he could practically sense the satisfaction in Walt’s face as he showed off. When Mike turned back to see if they were finished, Walt’s hand was holding the side of Jesse’s face, the watch’s surface glinting in the dim light of the room. It was deliberate, they both knew, like some kind of stand off or invitation for Mike to start something.

He sighed, composing himself.

“Are you two done?” He asked gruffly, causing Jesse to jump somewhat and Walt to pull away with a soft smacking sound.

“Sorry. Just saying goodbye,” Walt said casually, turning to grab Jesse’s shoes and give them to him. “Don’t forget these.” He said softly, to which Jesse gave a very quiet ‘thanks’ as he quickly put them on.

Mike turned to leave, and Walt inclined his head, inviting Jesse to follow suit.

“I assume we’ll put this misunderstanding behind us and resume business?” Walt called after Mike, recieving a wave of an arm by way of answer. “And Jesse?”

Jesse turned back to look at him.

“Don’t forget what I said earlier.”


End file.
